I'll Keep You My Dirty Little Secret
by herecomethedreams
Summary: Clarke Griffin, the heir to the British throne, never thought she would find love at a gig, she certainly never thought she'd find love in a certain Flight Lieutenant Lexa Woods that's for sure.
1. Gig With Royalty

**Chapter 1: Gig With Royalty**

Flight Lieutenant Lexa Woods didn't get as far as she has done in life by being a pushover. And so here she was in the office of Air Vice Marshall Dante Wallace's office calmly arguing that the females in her squadron should not be forced to wear skirts when not on a formal parade or inspection as is dictated in the uniform regulations. However, Wallace was saying that he did not care what the dress regs said he wanted all females in skirts. To say Lexa was annoyed was an understatement; she had even brought a copy of the book to show him just where it said females were permitted to wear their slacks. After two hours of arguing with the intolerable man Lexa finally got her way and Dante caved in, a small victory for 138 Expeditionary Air Wing.

Lexa stood from her seat made her way to the door, stood at attention and saluted the superior officer before she about-turned and left quickly. She made her way down the long corridor and out into the bright sunlight of RAF Marham. Lexa had been posted at this station straight after she left RAFC Cranwell as an officer of the Royal Air Force, she loved her squadron and she loved the Tornado she flew, she felt comfortable hidden behind the rules and regulations, she felt safe in the cockpit of her fighter jet, she felt strong in her pressed uniform that was without a fault, Lexa felt right in her position and wouldn't give it up for anything.

She had finally finished work for the week and had the weekend free due to the graveyard shift taking over for the weekend as per usual. She walked briskly to her office and collected her backpack before she made her way over to her matte black 1969 Chevy Camaro SS. She was exhausted and just wanted to go back to her apartment and sleep for the weekend. Alas, that was not to happen as her roommate and best friend, Raven Reyes was taking her out to see Paramore live in concert at Water Front. Admittedly Lexa was excited to see the band as they were one of her favourites and she wouldn't want to miss the chance for anything however, after her week of constant manoeuvres and complex attack patterns she was shattered.

She pulled out of her spot and made her way out of the security posts at the front of the RAF station ready to start her weekend. After driving for ten minutes she arrived at her apartment building and pulled into the small car park for residents. She was glad to be home and felt the weight of her day start to leave her as she made her way inside the building. Reaching her door she practically fell into her apartment cursing herself for being clumsy and frantically searching her shiny parade shoes for damage.

"Hey Lex, get ready we're moving out in one hour and if you're not ready by then I'm gunna drag you out of this place no matter what state of dress or undress you're in!" Raven yelled at her from the living room directly in front of her.

"Nice to see you too Reyes, have fun at work?"

"Oh come on Lex we both know as much as I love tinkering with cars I miss the gold old days of tinkering with high grade weaponry, super top secret projects, and faster than sound aircraft!" Two years ago Raven was 'tinkering' with one of those 'super top secret projects' when something went wrong and it blew up. The ex-flight sergeant ended up with shrapnel embedded in her spine, paralysing her leg. The RAF had to discharge her due to medical reasons and to this day Raven still curses the 'super top secret project' she was working on that cost her a job she adored. However, in true Raven style she jokes about her unfortunate accident and didn't let it get her down.

Lexa made her way over to her bedroom and stripped herself of her stiff RAF issue uniform, hanging it up neatly and placing her shoes, that she was far too over protective of due to the hours of polishing she had done on them, carefully in their box safely away from anything that could scuff them.

She grabbed her towel and went to shower and prepare for the gig.

Clarke was excited to say the least. Due to her surprisingly low press following Clarke had managed to successfully hide herself from the media since she was twelve years old by simply hiding in plain sight so the paparazzi assumed she was just an ordinary twenty-six year old woman. Clarke was the next in line for the British throne and so she obviously had high security risks and media following due to her mysterious private life.

Octavia was taking her out to the Paramore gig near their home in Norfolk. Granted her security had to go with them too, but they promised to stay low-key and not do anything too soon like shoot someone for accidentally pushing Clarke over in a mosh-pit.

Octavia had finished work and gone straight home to rummage through their clothes to pick out the perfect outfits. They couldn't wear too little as they didn't want to bring attention to themselves due to Clarke's status, but they couldn't wear too much as gigs like this tended to get very hot very quickly. She settled finally on dressing Clarke in a pair of black skinny jeans, ripped at the knees, dark blue converse, and a dark blue t-shirt with "I'm Not One Of Those Crazy Girls" printed across her chest.

After quickly doing their hair and makeup they climbed into Octavia's maroon Land Rover and drove off, acting like the two cars containing her security detail weren't in front and behind her. Thankfully she had discreet security to help her lead a life she wanted to and they stayed close without making it obvious but she never went anywhere without at least eight highly trained special forces members with her.

When they arrived at the venue there was already a considerably large queue to go inside so they joined the back with Clarke's detail casually hanging around too.

When the doors opened and everyone rushed inside Octavia and Clarke ended up near the middle of the crowd where the mosh-pit normally would open up, just where they wanted to be at a gig like this.

Clarke felt someone bump into her back and she turned around only to have her breath taken away buy the beautiful brunette standing behind her looking shocked and apologetic.

"I'm so sorry, the person behind me shoved me and I didn't have time to stop myself from falling into you, are you okay?"

It took Clarke a moment to collect herself to respond to the gorgeous woman, her mouth still slightly open and her brain only having one thought processing and that was on how gorgeous the brunette was.

"Uh... yeah, yeah I'm fine don't worry about it," she offered a shy smile in return, kicking herself for being so nervous around the beautiful woman.

"I'm Lexa by the way, Lexa Woods," the gorgeous brunette, Lexa, told her, holding her hand out to Clarke.

"Clarke, Clarke Gri..een," Clarke felt bad about lying about her name but she had to be careful she really did, security was tight for her and she had come so far without the media following her she couldn't risk that for anyone, no matter how attractive or charming they were.

"It seems our friends have become acquainted Miss Green," Lexa said with mischief sparkling in her bright green eyes, nodding her head in the direction of Raven and Octavia eyeing each other up, talking about god knows what.

"Please call me Clarke, and it seems that they are, knowing Octavia and her ways."

"Her ways huh? She better not hurt my Raven, she's a beautiful cinnamon roll, too good for this world too pure."

Clarke burst out laughing at Lexa's analogy and quickly explained that she couldn't stop laughing when she saw the beautiful cinnamon roll on tumblr and that in actual fact she hadn't seen Octavia this engrossed in someone before to this date so Lexa shouldn't worry.

Clarke and Lexa spent the whole of the time the two support acts were playing talking and they both moved closer and closer together to 'hear what the other was saying' and they were becoming more drawn to the other the longer they spent together.

When Paramore finally came on they cheered with the rest of the venue and sang along to the first song: Misery Business. Several songs were played and the girls moved closer together as they sung the lyrics to every song perfectly.

"Okay, uh this song is for those of you here who are in love, so uh, yeah this is for you guys," Hayley said into her mic before the opening chords to The Only Exception was played.

Clarke and Lexa looked at each other and smiled shyly, Lexa leaning in to talk into Clarke's ear so the other girl could hear, "I know this song is mainstream and all but I still love it," Clarke made a gesture which meant 'same' from what Lexa could gather before singing along to the song, keeping her blue eyes on Lexa's green ones.

They moved closer until they were inches apart and finally their lips touched for a bried second before they were pulled apart by Raven rudely yelling down Lexa's ear.

"Hey fly girl Octavia and I are heading off back to our place so be careful when you walk in okay! Have fun babe!" And with that Raven and Octavia took off into the crowd.

Clarke looked at her curiously so Lexa explained the situation with a roll of her eyes. Clarke laughed at the situation and shook her head at their antics. They carried on singing along to the rest of the songs, sharing meaningful glances the whole way through. When the gig ended and they had to reluctantly leave the venue and step out into the warm summer air.

"So uh, how you getting home?" Lexa asked putting her hands behind her back as a habit due to the military and the countless hours doing drill.

"Well, Octavia drove us here actually so I don't know," Clarke would probably have to squeeze into one of the cars her security had but she didn't mind they were all really nice guys.

"If you wanted I could drive you home, I mean just drive you home not anything weird," Lexa rushed out suddenly feeling nervous around the blonde.

Clarke thought about it for a second, on the one hand it would be helpful to get a ride, and she did want some time alone with the brunette but on the other hand she didn't know if she could trust the girl with her location in case she either knew who she was or found out. In the end the blonde decided to trust Lexa and agreed to the ride thankfully.

They climbed into Lexa's car, Lexa holding the door open for Clarke, receiving a 'such a gentleman' from Clarke, causing the brunette's cheeks to redden slightly.

The drive to Clarke's house was in comfortable silence, only broken by Clarke giving out directions when needed and soon they pulled up outside the relatively small house.

"Well thank you for the lift, and for talking to me during the gig."

"It was my pleasure Clarke," Clarke loved the way her name rolled off Lexa's tongue it made her tingle and her heart jump slightly.

"Okay so I know this is totally forward and I really don't usually do this but I kinda feel like we had a thing tonight and I just wanted to ask if I could have your number and we could maybe go on a date sometime," Clarke was impressed with herself that she managed to get that out without messing up, and hoped Lexa would agree.

Lexa's cheeks heated up and she shyly nodded at the blonde, pulling a pen out and writing her number down on Clarke's hand.

"Well I guess I'll call you later then," Clarke said unbuckling her seatbelt.

"I look forward to it."

Clarke looked back at Lexa and made her mind up, slowly leaning in, giving the brunette chance to pull away, instead Lexa leant in and connected their lips together gently. The kiss wasn't passionate, or long either but it was filled with meaning and as they parted and smiled shyly at the other, both blushing like they were teenagers all over again.

"Well I guess I'll call you later then."

"I guess I'll answer later then."

"Night Lex."

"Night Clarke."

And with that Clarke got out of the car and walked up her path and into her house.

Later when Lexa got home with a smile still on her face, despite the loud noises coming from Raven's room she got a call from an unknown number.

"Okay so maybe I couldn't wait much later"


	2. About That Date

**Chapter 2: So About That Date...**

The morning sun bleeds into Lexa's room through her thin curtains causing the brunette to stir in her bed. She yawned and stretched out moaning as her muscles woke up. Her phone call with Clarke last night came to mind and made her grin, they had talked for two hours, just talked about each other, likes and dislikes, dreams and living nightmares, family and friends, that kind of thing. They had decided to meet up for lunch today at a cafe half way between the two, The Ark.

Lexa leant over and checked the time on her phone 09:23, a lie-in for her. She peeled the covers off her and swung her legs over the edge of her bed, her feet meeting the soft carpet below. She gently padded along through the lounge and into the kitchen to make some coffee. Drink in hand she made her way back into the living room and sat down on the couch, turning the TV on. Finally deciding on some reruns of Orphan Black she settled down, making herself comfy.

Last night had been phenomenal, the gig was amazing of course, but meeting Clarke was so much better. All her life Lexa had been schooled to military perfection and in one night Clarke had destroyed her carefully constructed walls and opened her eyes to the possibility of happiness outside of rules and regulation.

Lexa never had an easy life in regards to love and care and had been hardened to know that she wasn't meant to be loved. Her parents never did, they were too busy hating each other, too busy hiding behind their military standards to pay attention. As a child she never got on with the other kids, she couldn't understand how immature they were, she couldn't understand how they could be happy. As a teen she never really interacted with the people in her classes, never went to parties, instead she immersed herself in schoolwork and Air Cadets. Military was all Lexa ever knew and it was her safety blanket.

At Cranwell she met Raven and they didn't like each other at first but they were teamed together and after butting heads for days they settled their differences and soon became inseparable, when they were both stationed at Marham they bought an apartment together in the vicinity and when Raven was injured Lexa looked after her until Raven could look after herself.

And now Lexa had Clarke. The beautiful blonde from a Paramore gig. Lexa knew she was screwed then and there, never had she felt so instantly drawn to another person, never had she been able to talk to them for so long over the phone and for it not to be awkward.

When the clock in the hall chimed ten Lexa got up and washed her mug. Raven and Octavia had yet to emerge but they were up very late last night so it was understandable. Lexa padded her way back to her bedroom, stripping off and grabbing her towel before she walked into the bathroom to start getting ready to see Clarke, to say she was excited would be an understatement.

Two hours later Lexa was pulling into the small car park of The Ark ready to meet Clarke. She walked in and saw the blonde at a table waiting for her, surrounded by other patrons. Lexa's training however, took over and she noticed that four of the patrons close to Clarke were all tall, strong men, who carried themselves in a way only military personnel would do. She looked outside and saw a car parked across the road with two men inside and two more men sat on a bench nearby, all four facing the cafe.

Lexa decided not to think too far into it, if there was something she needed to be aware of she would be aware of it by now.

Clarke looked up and smiled as she saw Lexa approaching, standing up to hug the other woman as she reached the table.

"Hi, I'm so glad you came," she said with a bright smile that warmed Lexa and forced a smile of her own to light up her features.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Clarke smiled brighter if that were possible and told Lexa to sit. A waitress came by with two menus for them to look at.

After a few minutes of looking the waitress came back and the two women ordered their food.

"So Lexa, as much as i learnt last night, I feel like I don't know you as well as I'd like to."

Lexa leant back in her chair and looked at the blonde thoughtfully, "well, what more would you like to know Clarke?"

"Well what do you do, like what's your job?"

Lexa stiffened slightly, reactions to her job were always mixed, some people had no problem with the military, however, some people did and they sometimes liked to cause problems.

"I'm an officer in the RAF."

Clarke shouldn't have been surprised, she spent her life surrounded by military personnel, her father was even in the RAF as British tradition said all males in the royal family had to serve in a branch of the military, but for some reason Clarke had missed all the obvious signs when she looked at the brunette.

"Oh wow really, what rank?"

"Flight Lieutenant, I'm one of the pilots in my squadron."

"Wow, aren't you a bit young for a Flight Lieutenant?"

"I rose through the ranks quickly, just proves when you try hard you can succeed."

Their food came in that moment, cutting the conversation off for a moment.

"So Clarke what do you do?"

Clarke froze for a second, true she now trusted Lexa more that she was commissioned by her father, the King, and she did technically have a duty to protect her, but she wasn't ready to reveal her identity just yet to the brunette so settled on a half truth.

"I'm an artist." Not a lie, she did sell paintings of hers, not under her real name of course, but she couldn't exactly say on a first date that she was also the princess of England and was going to be the Queen when her father died could she?

"Wow an artist, you any good?" Lexa said with a cheeky grin.

"Well the people who buy my work seem to think I am, so I'd say I'm alright."

Lexa chuckled slightly at that and Clarke swore to herself then and there she would do whatever possible to make the brunette make that noise again. They soon finished their meals and talked for at least another hour after. Eventually though they had to leave as Clarke had to be getting back due to her security issues she couldn't be outside for extended periods of time. After several minutes Lexa finally convinced Clarke to let her pay for their meals but she had to promise Clarke that the blonde could pay next time. Lexa couldn't help but smile that Clarke had said there would be a next time.

They walked out of the cafe and stood at the parking lot, not knowing what to say or do but both not wanting to leave the other.

"So I'll call you, or text you whichever."

Lexa chuckled again and it made Clarke's heart jump at the sound.

"Yeah Clarke that would be perfect."

The blonde smiled shyly at the brunette, she stood up taller and kissed Lexa's cheek softly, "well I guess I'll see you later then."

Lexa smiled dopily at Clarke, touching the spot on her cheek that the blonde had just kissed, "yeah sooner rather than later though."

"Of course m'lady wouldn't want you missing me too much would I?"

The brunette chuckled again, kissed Clarke's cheek and responded, "okay honey, I'll see you sooner then."

The blonde blushed and nodded before she turned from the brunette and reluctantly made her way to her car, sending a small smile and a wave to Lexa before she climbed in and drove home, her security following her all the way.

Octavia was still out by the time she got in and normally she'd be worried but last night she did seem to really be into Raven and she knew her friend could look after herself, and if she got in trouble she had Bellamy to protect her too.

Her phone rang in her pocket so she dug it out, smiling, expecting it to be Lexa. However, the name that popped on the screen was not Lexa's it was her mother.

"Hey mum"

"Clarke Griffin you better start explaining yourself right away."

"Whoa mum calm down, what did I do, what are you talking about?"

"Oh don't give me that young lady, if you didn't live so far away I would be at your house right now."

"Mum I don't know what I've done, care to share?"

"You've been out on a date with _another woman_ Clarke!"

"Who told you?"

"That doesn't matter Clarke what if you were spotted or recognised? You're the next in line Clarke you can't just flirt around with random girls, you're not young anymore Clarke you need to find a man to settle down with and marry, it is not befitting of the future Queen of England to be seen romantically involved with another woman. Now I want no arguments with you Clarke, end things with this girl now, that's an order."

Clarke had tears already leaking from her face, her own mother wasn't even supportive of her, she understood that if her relationship with Lexa went further there would be issues with tradition and public reaction, but she thought her mother would be there for her through that.

"I won't do that mum, I care about Lexa, I won't end my relationship with her just because you don't agree, I don't care about tradition, if I have to when the time comes I'd abdicate but I won't pretend to be someone I'm not just to please everyone. I'm bisexual mum and I'm seeing a woman, get used to it."

There was silence on the other end and even though Clarke felt stronger in herself that she had stood up for herself and shown her mother that she wouldn't bend on this matter, she still felt sick, sick that her mother wouldn't support her, sick that because of her status her personal life wasn't so personal, that she had to conform to certain rules just to make the public happy, to keep up her appearance, she was sick of it.

"Clarke I hope you understand what you're doing here, I hope you understand I truly do because you're making life so much harder for yourself and our family. I'll talk to our advisors over this, but trust me Clarke this will not be the end of this discussion, I hope this girl is worth the trouble I really do."

And with that her mother hung up, leaving Clarke confused. She wiped the tears from her face, sighing heavily. She had a choice to make, she had to decide if Lexa was really worth it. She thought of the hours talking last night, of her smile, how she made Clarke laugh, how they seemed to just click, how the brunette knew what she was thinking, Clarke knew there was no choice really. Lexa would always be her choice, it may make things harder and she would have to fight many battles to win this war, but she decided it would be worth it for Lexa.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket again and dialled, the phone answering after two rings.

"Wow Clarke, miss me already?"

"Lexa, can you come over as soon as you can, there's something I need to talk to you about."


	3. Dude What Is That On The Floor

**Chapter 3: Dude What Is That On The Floor?**

Lexa couldn't stop smiling the whole drive home. Clarke was unlike any other girl she had ever met, and Lexa was an idiot for her. She barely knew Clarke but she was already attached to the blonde, and that both scared and excited the brunette.

When she finally arrived home she was met with the sight of Raven in nothing but a shirt lying face down on the couch.

"Wow Rae you reached a new low there buddy?"

"Shut the fuck up Lexa I think I'm in love."

Lexa raised her eyebrow at her friend looking at her like she was insane, which she was, "Rae you've known this girl not even a day how can you be in love you sponk?"

"Okay maybe not in love but babe, I don't think you understand, she's wonderful and brilliant and she does this thing with her tongue where she..."

"Okay! I do not want to hear about that thanks, please keep your sex life to yourself."

"I know you're jealous babe cos you want a piece of my hot arse but you got the cute blonde from last night!"

"Speaking of which guess who just got back from her date with said cute blonde."

Raven jumped up and sat up straight on the couch, her face lighting up in excitement, Lexa thought if she were a dog her tail would be wagging.

"Don't spare the dirty details I wanna know everything!"

Lexa told her all about their date and how it was nothing major just a cute little thing and nothing really happened.

"Fucking hell Lex I swear I trained you better than that, why aren't you knuckle deep in her already?"

Lexa scoffed at her friend looking affronted she would even think Lexa would do that, "because Reyes some of us don't hop in bed with the next available person."

"I resent your implication I don't 'hop in bed with the next available person' I have standards I will have you know, they have to be hot too."

Lexa shook her head at her best friend and sat next to her knocking into her slightly.

"Dude what is that on the floor?" Indicating to the red lace sticking out from under the coffee table.

"Oh no missy we are so not changing the subject! And don't act like you've never seen a thong before! You haven't been on a date since the middle ages you are so talking about how Clarke gives you heart palpitations and how you are going to have her babies!"

Just as Lexa was about to respond, offended that the mechanic would even think that she was so easily affected by the blonde her phone rang.

"Wow Clarke, miss me already?"

Raven stuck her tongue between two finger and winked at her friend earning a slap from the brunette.

"Lexa, can you come over as soon as you can, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Yeah sure I'll be there as soon as I can."

The blonde thanked her and hung up the phone not waiting for a response.

"Hmm let me guess you're about to go over and have hot kinky sex with your lucky lady am I right?"

"No you're not, I think something's wrong. I'll see you in a bit and get a shower you reek of sex!"

Lexa made it to Clarke's house in record time, remembering where she lived from last night. Clarke sounded worried on the phone earlier and Lexa was worried that the other woman was in trouble of some sort. She quickly parked outside the house and made her way to the front door, knocking twice. It didn't take long for the door to swing open and reveal the blonde. Her hair was wild like the blonde had been running her hands through it constantly, her eyes were red and she looked agitated.

"Lexa, hi, come in we need to talk."

Lexa followed Clarke into her living room and sat down next to the disturbed blonde.

"Clarke, what is it what's wrong?"

Clarke looked into her eyes and frowned slightly, she looked down at her hands and then back up to Lexa's eyes. She shook her head slightly and focused back on her hands.

"Okay there's something I need to tell you, something I want to tell you but I can't."

Lexa frowned in confusion and moved closer to the blonde, "what is it I don't understand."

"There's something about me you should know, but I can't tell you yet because I mean I barely know you, but Lex the thing that I need to tell you means that we have to keep our relationship on the down low, I don't mean a secret I just mean private okay, I just, fuck I wish I could tell you but I can't and I really want to, but I also understand if this is too much for you to take in or whatever I know it's a lot I just, I..."

"Clarke you need to stop talking."

The brunette softly cupped Clarke's face as the blonde looked up at her in confusion, "I might not understand why, but you have your reasons, as long as that reason isn't that I'm your bit on the side and you don't want your partner to know or that I don't know you're an international drug dealer who has to keep a low profile so people don't chop my fingers off or something, it's okay."

Clarke leaned in and kissed the other woman softly before pulling away, "I don't know what I did to get someone as amazing as you but thank you, I honestly can't tell you how relieved I am that you understand."

Lexa nodded her head once and was about to lean in again before her phone rung, interrupting their moment. She swore quietly under her breath causing the blonde to chuckle as she answered her phone.

"Raven Reyes I swear to all things holy this better be good."

"Yeah yeah sorry to interrupt your shag but I need you to come home, like right now, preferably with a taser."

"Whoa what's up?"

"Fuckboi Finn is stood outside our apartment and he won't leave so I need you to come home and taser his nuts off for me."


	4. Why'd You Bring A Shotgun To The Party?

**Chapter Four: Why'd You Bring A Shotgun To The Party?**

"Fuckboi Finn is stood outside our apartment and he won't leave so I need you to come home and taser his nuts off for me."

Clarke looked at Lexa after she told Raven she would be there immediately with a curious expression.

"Look Clarke, I'm really sorry but my roommate's ex just showed up as he has done in the past and is outside our apartment so I gotta go over there and kick him out of the building."

Clarke nodded in understanding a mischievous glint in her eyes, "well then my big bad pilot you don't want to leave her alone with him do you?" Lexa shook her head, leaning in to give the blonde a chaste peck on her lips.

"I'll see you soon okay, I just have to sort this out."

"I understand Lex, now go before Raven blows him up or something."

Lexa chuckled softly at Clarke's joke, kissing her one more time before she left to go and deal with Finn.

Clarke watched Lexa drive off with a soft smile on her face and a glint in her eyes. Her mother may have been an asshat about her and Lexa, but Clarke wouldn't give Lexa up so easily, she had only known the pilot for two days but she was already in too deep, she felt too much for the other woman.

Clarke sat down on her couch heavily thoughts swimming through her head at a mile a second, she was loyal to her family and to the country she was to serve, but she was true to her heart. There had been an openly gay British king before, James, and if that was in a time of religious control and the public were relatively accepting of that, could the same not apply here. Britain wasn't as religious, in fact it was nowhere near as bad, and the people were far more accepting. Sure you would always have those few people that spoke against it but that was always going to happen. Clarke had made her mind up, she couldn't reveal her identity to Lexa just yet, she may trust the girl but not that much, she would tell her in time, for now she wanted to be just Clarke and Lexa and not Princess Clarke, heir to the British throne.

Her thoughts were cut off as Octavia and her brother Bellamy walked in to the house.

"Hey princess, what's new?" Bellamy found it amusing that his sister accidentally became best friends to the future queen of England so loved to call Clarke princess as a term of endearment.

"Nothing new Blake, what's with the limp?"

"Ah, Lincoln and I were sparring and I tried to kick the big guy but may have pulled my groin instead."

Octavia burst out laughing at her brother who looked down at his shoes, pink spreading up his face and colouring the tops of his ears.

"I can't believe you did that, you're such an idiot you big oaf!" Octavia exclaimed at her brother who nudged her slightly in response.

"Yeah yeah whatever."

"So chaser of butterflies," Octavia glared at Clarke for the nickname, "how was your night with Raven, loud as you usually are?"

"Oh God it was amazing Clarke that girl sure knows how to use her fingers, if I knew how good mechanics were with their fingers before I would've..."

"Whoa! O, I do not want to hear about my little sister being taken like that!"

"Oh come on Bell, it's not like I'm fully describing it, if you want I could tell you how many fingers she had inside of me," she threw a cheeky grin at her brother who looked scarred for life.

"But Clarke seriously she's amazing, and not just in bed, we talked for ages this morning and she's so funny, and nice, but not too nice where it's kinda creepy, and I just whoa."

Clarke smiled fondly at her best friend and looked at Bellamy who looked happy for his sister, even though he did just get a vivid image of her exploits last night.

"So princess, O tells me you pulled last night."

"I wouldn't say pulled but yeah."

Bellamy, even though he tried to hide it, showed a flash of pain at Clarke's dopy grin. It was no secret that the Blake had been in love with Clarke since he met her, and after she turned him down explaining she loved him as a friend and nothing more he had backed off and become her friend and nothing more.

"Oooh tell Uncle Octavia all about miss hot and broody."

"For starters Lexa is not broody, and Uncle Octavia?"

"But she is hot! And yes Uncle I am thy Uncle your royal highness bow down to my royal uncleness!"

Clarke and Bellamy just shared a look that said 'well she's not mine' before looking back at the younger Blake, "well, she's sweet and understanding, and funny, and she's so cute I can't believe how cute she is, and she's just, she's amazing."

"Wow Griffs, you're whipped."

"Yep you're as whipped as whipped cream."

"Nice try Bell, one day you will be funny if you keep believing."

"Fuck off Octavia." The siblings verbally sparred for a while and Clarke smiled fondly at her friends, wondering how things were going on Lexa's end.

* * *

Lexa drove home as fast as she could, breaking a few traffic laws as she went. She finally arrived home and ran up the stairs of the apartment complex as the lift seemed to be permanently broken, Lexa remembers Raven talking about converting the lift shaft into a missile launch pad in case she ever need something to make an extra big boom, panting for breath as she reached her floor.

There he was, Finn Collins, looking as much of a fuckboi as she remembered, his hair floppy as always and he had that stupid puppy dog look he pulled whenever he wanted something.

"Please baby just let me in, I miss you, can we please talk about this."

"Collins! Get the hell away from my door before I make you go through that window!" Lexa threatened.

Finn turned to her with a sneer on his face as he glared at the woman, "this has nothing to do with you, why don't you run along and leave us alone, _Lexa_."

Lexa hated how he said her name, it made her feel uncomfortable. Raven decided at that moment to open the door and thrust one of her long spanners at Finn, pushing him backwards until he hit the wall behind.

"You heard Lexa get out Finn, we don't want you here, and I made it quite clear when I caught you with your tiny pixie dick inside another girl that I never wanted to see you again, got that, chump?"

Lexa had to hand it to Raven, she sure was scary when she was angry.

"Raven please it wasn't what you thought it was!"

Lexa scoffed at the boy and looked him up and down, "please, I was there the only thing Rae got wrong about that moment was the size of your dick, a pixie would be ashamed to have one as small as that."

"Yeah well what would you know, dyke!"

"Oi! That's my best friend you homophobic twat, why don't you go now, and never come back, and never ever try to talk to me again Finn Collins, I'm done with you, to quote Taylor Swift 'we are never ever ever getting back together' go to hell Finn."

He gave one last look at the two women before he stormed off in a fit, stumbling on the way to the stairs, making him even more furious.

Raven turned to Lexa and burst out laughing, pulling the other woman into a quick hug, before letting go.

"Thanks Lex, as a reward for being my saviour, how's about pizza and that awesome berry cider, my treat."

"You're on, you best start ordering Reyes this girl needs her food."

"You always need your food! Oh I forgot to say, O's coming over here tonight so I'm kicking you out and you're going to Clarke's so you have like til seven to pack your shit and get gone so I can get naked and smothered in chocolate frosting!"

Lexa looked at Raven like she had grown another head, "okay you can't kick me out of my own place, and how does Clarke feel about this?"

"I can, and she won't mind... probably... now get your hot ass in your room and pack a bag make sure you take plenty of lube and condoms."

Before Lexa had a chance to argue or to tell Raven she was female and didn't need condoms and sure as hell didn't need lube she was being pushed into her room and the door was slammed behind her.

Tonight would be... different.

* * *

Lexa arrived at Clarke's at 19:17, coming straight over as soon as Octavia came over and Raven barely managed a "go" before she was 'occupied'.

She knocked awkwardly on the door in front of her, only for it to be opened seconds later by the smiling blonde, a bottle of vodka in hand.

She was ushered inside and saw that Clarke had a movie on, Fried Green Tomatoes one of Lexa's favourite films and books, and two shot glasses on the coffee table.

"Since Octavia and Raven are having their own fun I thought we should have ours."

"Well I'm pretty sure they're having a lot more than fun."

Clarke walked over to Lexa slowly, a smirk in place, "well who knows Miss Woods maybe we'll be having more than fun too," she said as he wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck.

Lexa gulped and licked her lips. She could hear her heartbeat and her breathing increase.

"What's wrong flight lieutenant, you feeling alright?"

"You know exactly what I'm feeling right now."

Clarke grinned cheekily and pecked Lexa on the lips quickly, "yep I do, am I seductive enough yet? I'm kind of aiming for you to rip this rather thin old white shirt off me so you can see that I'm not wearing anything underneath except this rather skimpy pair of shorts, is it working?"

That did it for Lexa, she picked the blonde up, who wrapped her legs around the other woman's waist, and carried her over to where Clarke directed her was the bedroom.

The next morning, Clarke was rudely awoken by a banging on her front door. Lexa also started to rise only to wrap her arms tighter around the blonde and pull her closer into her.

"Whoever it is will go away I need more spooning time with my Clarke."

Clarke chuckled at Lexa, who knew the highly trained military woman would be such an adorable softie when she was sleepy.

"Baby, I don't think they're going, come on let me up and we can get rid of them, it's probably just Jasper or Monty."

Lexa groaned quietly but relented as she let the blonde up.

"Boo, you need to get some clothes on too, I can't go to the door on my own who knows what it could be!"

"Bullshit I know what you're doing, if you have to suffer I must suffer too."

The blonde laughed at Lexa, throwing some lounge pants at the brunette's head.

"I'm just a great girlfriend like that boo."

"Girlfriend huh? I wasn't aware I was upgraded but I guess after my skill last night I don't blame you for upgrading me."

"Oh I... well... if you want don't feel like you have to say yes but..."

"Clarke, of course I'll be your girlfriend," they smiled at each other dopily before the moment was ruined by the incessant banging on the front door.

"I swear to god I'm going to kill whoever that is."

Lexa quickly slipped the pants on and a shirt she found on the floor, leaving most of the top buttons undone.

"I got it," she said as she walked out of the bedroom and towards the front door, chuckling as she noticed the various items of clothing scattered across the living room and hallway from last night.

She quickly unlocked the door and opened it only for her mouth to fall open and her eyes to go as wide as dinner plates.

"Lexa I presume?"

Lexa shut her mouth and snapped up to attention automatically, "your majesty!"

"Mum?!"


	5. The Way She Feels

**Chapter Five: The Way She Feels**

"Lexa I presume?"

Lexa shut her mouth and snapped up to attention automatically, "your majesty!"

"Mum?!"

Clarke felt her chest clench, things were going well between Lexa and her and suddenly her mother would just have to show up now and ruin it all. She felt the beginnings of a panic attack set in as her breathing became strained and her eyes unfocused.

"Clarke!" Why was her name so muffled to her, as if it was coming from far away, "Clarke!" It was getting closer and louder, everything was falling apart around her, the world was becoming distorted she didn't understand what was happening, "Clarke!"

Her eyes snapped open, she launched her upper body up, it was a dream. "Clarke, it's okay, it was just a nightmare."

She turned to look at Lexa, her Lexa, she wouldn't be able to understand the deep panic inside of Clarke now. Even though she had only dreamt of such an outcome something was bound to happen one day, Lexa would find out and Clarke didn't know what she would do when the time arose.

"Lex, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

Soft green eyes met hers, concern painted across the brunette's face, she was too sweet for Clarke, she had no idea what she was getting in to, she had no idea what was, who she was, what she was expected to do, what her life was to be. Lexa was too good for Clarke, too caring, too innocent, she didn't deserve the life she would have if she stayed with Clarke and Clarke was too scared to tell her.

"Hey it's okay, do you want to talk about it?"

Clarke could have cried in that moment, how could she explain to this amazing woman that she had a dream where her worst nightmare of the brunette finding out her secret in such an awful way, how could she begin to explain the crippling fear of a woman Clarke was fast falling for leaving her because she found out that Clarke wasn't exactly who she said she was. She chose the easier option.

"I can't really remember it, it's fuzzy, but like you said just a dream." Except it wasn't just a dream, not to Clarke it was an ugly truth, Lexa would find out one day, and if Clarke didn't tell her who she was before then, she could lose the other woman.

Despite her fears the blonde knew she couldn't tell the pilot, not yet, their relationship was too young and she couldn't risk exposure on it, no matter how much her heart begged her to.

"Okay, but if you change your mind and want to talk, I'm always here okay," Lexa pulled Clarke back down and tucked the blonde's head under her chin, wrapping her arms around her body, "go back to sleep for now though, it's still early."

"What time is it?"

"06:30"

"Hey Lex, I'm awake now, I don't think I can sleep anymore." She wouldn't want to if her dream was to return.

"Me neither," Clarke looked up to the pilot who had a devilish smirk on her face, "but I have an excellent way to start the day," she said flirtatiously.

Clarke shook her head at the brunette, leaning up to kiss her lips softly.

"Maybe you should show me then fly girl."

* * *

Three hours later the two women were a tangle of sweaty limbs and heavy panting.

"You were right Lex, that really is an excellent way to start the day."

Once Clarke had finally managed to catch her breath from their exertions she untangled herself from the other woman. She quickly slipped Lexa's shirt from last night on, only buttoning the middle.

"Okay that's not allowed," came from the bed where the pilot was still tangled in the sheets.

"What's not?"

"You are not allowed to look that hot in my shirt after literally hours of mind blowing sex, it's not allowed, it's doing things to me that I'm ashamed to admit!"

Clarke sent a wink at the other woman, sauntering out of the room. Lexa scrambled for her underwear, quickly slipping it on and following the blonde into the kitchen.

"Coffee?" Clarke asked as she flicked the kettle on, turning to Lexa as the other woman pressed herself against Clarke trapping her between the kitchen counter and the warm body in front of her.

"I would much rather have you instead."

"As much as I would love that too, if I don't eat and have coffee in my blood soon I won't be able to go another round."

The two women heard the front door open and close and voices came from the entrance, male voices.

"Expecting anyone?" Lexa asked with her eyebrow raised at Clarke.

"Not really but I kind of always have an open door and my friends basically always just waltz in here uninvited."

Bellamy walked into the kitchen followed by Monty and Jasper who eyed the scene before them.

"Wow princess, we interrupting something?"

Clarke reached behind her and threw a tea-bag at Bellamy's head, "shut up Blake, you know exactly what you are interrupting," Clarke turned to Lexa who looked slightly amused by her friends but slightly annoyed at the interruption, "Lexa these are my friends, Bellamy, Jasper, and Monty. Guys this is Lexa my... uh..."

"Girlfriend I'm her girlfriend," Lexa looked into Clrake's eyes, looking to see if she said the right thing or not only to be met by a grin that lit up the other woman's face and a slight nod of her head.

"Yeah this is my girlfriend, Lexa."

They boys each said hello and Jasper said he wished they had walked in a few minutes later so he could have 'watched the magic unfold' to which he earned a slap across the back of the head from Monty.

Clarke passed a shirt from the radiator over to Lexa so the other woman didn't feel too uncomfortable in her boy shorts and bra in front of basically strangers to her.

They made small talk for a while, before Bellamy asked where his sister was. Lexa and Clarke looked at each other and Lexa explained just why she stayed the night at Clarke's, causing Bellamy to turn red with embarrassment and state how he wished he was still in his blissful ignorance of thinking his little sister was still a sweet innocent who never had sex and stayed away from that sort of thing.

They boys left after a few hours and Lexa had to leave soon after too as she had to get food in or she would have to face Raven's hunger. They kissed goodbye and promised to see each other as soon as they could.

Soon after Lexa left Octavia came home with a dopy grin on her face and a string of love bights up one side of her neck.

"Looks like someone had a good night," Clarke said pointing at her roommate's neck.

"Clarkey, Clarkey, Clarkey, my sweet dear summer child, good does not even begin to describe the night I had, phenomenal comes closer, honestly I think I'm in love, I'm besotted, I'm in adoration of a snarky mechanic who knows how to use her hands better than any lover I have ever had, and yes that includes Lincoln."

Octavia talked her ear off about how amazing the mechanic was and Clarke listened with a smile, glad her friend had found someone that makes her so obviously happy. The two women didn't even spend all night exploring their physical relationship either, they had talked and watched movies and snuggled before things got heated. Clarke was happy for her friend and glad she had finally found someone after Lincoln and her decided to break up four months ago due to him moving to America.

Then the conversation moved to her and Lexa.

"I'm worried O."

"Worried how princess?"

"Well I really like her and due to events from this morning she's like officially my girlfriend but O I'm so scared she'll find out who I am before I'm ready to tell her."

"Clarke, you need to calm down. I can tell Lexa means the world to you already, but think rationally. Now obviously one day you'll have to tell her that you're the future queen of England, but for the mean time there is such a low chance of her finding out it's unreal. The list of people in this country who know what Princess Clarke Griffin looks like and where she lives is minute, she won't find out until you tell her. Your mother wouldn't out you like that and you know it, if she had her way you'd marry your cousin and have his weird deformed, inbred babies and you know it. It'll be okay, and one day when you tell Lexa, she'll understand why you kept it a secret, she has to okay."

Clarke nodded and thanked her friend for calming her down, she knew Octavia was right, her identity was safe and there was no way for Lexa to find out who she was without her actually telling her who she was. Octavia was right.

Now all Clarke had to worry about was her mother, would she allow this relationship or not? Obviously the answer was no but Clarke would fight her on this, she would not let Lexa go because of her mother and because of tradition. She wanted a normal life, she never asked to be who she was, and she wanted to be able to love who she wanted, and be who she was without the public scrutinizing her every move. She would have a normal life, or as normal as she could, she would be Lexa's girlfriend, she would fall in love with who she wanted. Nothing would stop her. This was the twenty-first century and by the time her father died and it was her time to rule, the public would be used to Clarke, they would have to accept who she was.

Clarke would fight to be who she was, tradition be dammed.


	6. I'm Not Okay (I Promise)

Hey guys, I'm sorry it took so long and it's so short but I just broke up with my long time girlfriend and it's Manchester Pride weekend this weekend til tomorrow so I've been there getting destroyed as you should do after a break up! Anyway I'm sorry there's not much Clexa here it's a setup chapter but next chapter will be Clexa heavy. Okay enjoy!

* * *

Lexa loved her job, but in this moment she hated it. Normally she loved everything that came with being a pilot, she loved flying, she even loved her uniform, but right now she hated it. Suddenly her blues were too itchy, her collar too tight, her hair pulled back too much, her paperwork was too boring, too long. Lexa Woods never hated her job until this moment. And it was all Her fault.

Her, being a certain visiting Flight Lieutenant, or as Lexa referred to her, the Ice Queen. The two women had a history to put it short. They were in the same officer training course together, the Ice Queen choosing to go into engineering, weapons engineering. They hated each other the moment they saw each other. The two battled for dominance the whole course, both trying to out-do the other, in the end Lexa had won.

The Ice Queen had to wait a further year to catch up to Lexa's rank, and now that the two were equal of course she would have to visit Lexa's station, and of course she would want to call in to see her old 'friend'.

And so Lexa Woods, for the first time in her life, hated her job. All she could think of was that as soon as this day was over she could go home, order take out and curl up with Clarke on her couch. Lexa smiled for the first time that day. It had been three days since she had seen the blonde and Raven had kicked Lexa out of their apartment once again so she could have some alone time with Octavia.

Since their weekend together the two had talked in any way they could almost constantly, when they weren't on the phone with each other or skyping, they were texting. Raven had made many jokes and snarky comments about how 'whipped' Lexa was, opting to call her Commander Heart Eyes due to Lexa's apparent bad-girl exterior being ruined by her mushy insides for Clarke shining through her eyes. Lexa hated Raven for that name.

Lexa had two hours to go until she could go home, get her stuff, and go to Clarke's. Two hours and that was it. She was starting to believe that there was in fact a god that was certainly smiling down on her until the Ice Queen walked into her office.

"Hello Lexa, long time no see!" She greeted as if they were old friends.

"Flight Lieutenant, how can I help you?"

"Lexa Lexa Lexa, we're the same rank now, we can use first names here."

Lexa raised her eyebrow, she didn't have time for false friendliness.

"Cut the crap Flight Lieutenant, what do you want?"

"Friendly as ever I see," it wasn't that Lexa was naturally rude, she wasn't, she just really disliked the woman in front of her, "how's the girlfriend? She having fun in Cyprus?"

Lexa almost snapped, almost. Of course she would bring up Costia, of course she would. The Ice Queen was the daughter of a high ranking member of the RAF who would do anything for his 'little girl', all she had to do was ask, and she did. Costia was a junior technician and after a long time of Costia chasing Lexa, trying to convince her that despite them being in the military and Lexa being her superior, it would be a good idea to have a relationship. They had been together for a year when the Ice Queen had found out. Due to her old disliking of Lexa, she had asked her father to transfer Costia on the grounds of her being far more needed on their base in Cyprus. Costia had no choice but to move and had subsequently broken Lexa's heart by ending their relationship. Lexa could never forgive the Ice Queen for what she had done.

"I wouldn't know Flight Lieutenant."

"Hmm, guessing that means you've broken up then, such a shame."

Before Lexa could respond, Indra luckily walked in to her office, "ma'am may I talk to you?"

"Of course, Flight Lieutenant, would you mind giving us some privacy please?"

The other woman nodded and left the room without another word.

"What's the issue Indra?"

"Nothing ma'am, I just know that the Flight Lieutenant can anger you."

Lexa smiled at the other woman, thankful she had her to get her out of situations like she just did.

"Thank you Indra, I owe you."

"Do not worry about it ma'am, I'm you're second in command, it's what I'm supposed to do."

"Thank you anyway Indra."

Indra nodded, turned, checked that the Ice Queen had left and exited Lexa's office.

One hour. All she had to do was get through one more hour. Just one.

The seconds ticked by so slowly, Lexa wondered why time slowed down when she wanted it to speed up. She couldn't wait much longer to see Clarke, she ached to see her. After her day she needed the blonde more than ever to calm her down. Clarke was better at relieving stress than anything Lexa knew of.

Finally her hour of torture was up. However, her stress had not left her just yet. She climbed in her car and left for home as fast as she could. The day's events ran through her head and she became more and more angry due to the Ice Queen's words. How dare she bring up Costia like that, how dare she when Lexa was finally doing so well, when she had finally moved on and found Clarke, how dare she.

She had to calm down. She had finally come home but she didn't want to go to the apartment just yet, she didn't want to snap at Raven by accident. She knew it was dangerous in her uniform due to recent attacks on uniformed staff but Lexa decided it would be best to walk around her street for a bit before she went into her apartment. She lit a cigarette quickly, inhaling the smoke, letting it fill her lungs before she let it out. Raven hated the habit. Lexa needed it. When she was finished and felt less stressed than before she headed up to her apartment.

Raven wasn't to be seen but she was to be heard. Octavia must have come over early judging by the noises coming from her room. One of Lexa's bags was next to the door with a note saying 'much sorry, bugger off, have fun, I love you lots... R' Lexa smiled at the note. As weird as the pair were, they loved each other more than they liked to admit. Raven was the sister she always wanted and Lexa was the sister Raven never wanted but ended up with anyway as the mechanic put it.

Deciding to just stay in her uniform since she would need it for work tomorrow anyway, she picked up her bag and closed the door behind her. She couldn't wait to see Clarke.

She drove as fast as legally possible to the blonde's house and practically ran to the front door. Before she could even knock the door flew open and Clarke basically jumped onto Lexa, engulfing her in a tight hug.

"I missed you!"

"I missed you too."

Clarke grinned at the brunette and placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"Get your arse inside my bed 'cause you look too damn hot in that uniform."

Lex could only nod as the other woman practically dragged her inside the house.


End file.
